Make-up
by dragonheart252
Summary: He loved her. He wanted her to smile and to feel beautiful. Even if it was for another man. GenderbendAU


**Author's note: This is genderbent of Detentionaire. Betty is Biffy and Keith is Kimmie.**

* * *

He could have just say no. He could have just left her and let her go. He could have prevented himself from getting hurt again. But that simply isn't Keith McAdams for you. It was his pride that got him to agree to this. Actually, it was his pride and arrogant behavior that got him rejected by his first love/childhood friend in 8th grade when he confessed he was in love with her. Now he is going to deal with the pain again when he helps Betty Goldstein ( aka the first love/childhood friend ) get ready for a date. A date with another guy.

Keith stared at his phone screen where he agreed to help her through text messages. He could have rejected her last minute. He could have stopped her from coming here. He could have let her deal with her own problem. He pulled his blond bang back and groaned. Hearing a bell ring, Keith put on his sunglasses and went to answer the door, preparing for the worst. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the short plump brunette who was wearing casual attire ( blue shirt, light skinny jeans, and boots). There was nothing odd about the girl except for the disaster on her face. Lipstick smeared and blush misplaced everywhere.

"Were you hit by a clown car when you got here?" He smirked but couldn't help but find her attempt cute.

"Shut up sunglasses asshole. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Do I really get a choice when it is a huge mess like this?"

"Not really." Betty letted herself in and the two teenagers made it up to Keith's room, where Betty waited by sitting on the bed as Keith went to get his late mother's makeup kit. He didn't where or why the woman went, and in truth, didn't really care. He hardly knew her as she had left around the time he met Betty. He didn't really mind ,though, as he had a great dad and an amazing life. Back then when he found the makeup kit, he decided to use it as a way to pass time, but his skills grew as time passed by. He could even be on the same level as a pro. But he wasn't interested in that.

He soon found the makeup kit and went back to his room, finding a bored Betty laying on his sheets.

She glared at him. "Took you long enough. If you were any slower," she punch her palm to indicate she would punch him," I would have to punish you."

"Please. We both know you wouldn't hurt a fly," he tossed her makeup removal ," now clean your face and take off that stupid hat." At first Betty refused, but obliged when Keith threaten to stop helping her. As she cleaned her face, Keith got the makeup set up to use. When she finished and her round face was clear from her previous mistake, Keith cupped his hands on her face to apply on the makeup. For a girl like Betty, a natural look was the best. she closed her eyes, with a happy vibe around her.

When he finish giving her a natural look, he started brushing her tangled hair, getting a lot of cursing from the brunette. He could have went slow. He could have made her late for her date. He could have stopped her from breaking her heart again. But Keith finished quickly. Now for the final inspection.

"Face me. Gotta double check everything isn't mess up. Well, nothing can top your mistake up to this point. " Betty looked at him. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. "Wow." that was the only word that Keith could find at the moment. He was in a trance.

"Why are you so amaze?"

Keith had to cover up, "I'm just so amaze I was able to turn a cow into a lady."

"Thanks for caring so much,"Betty grabbed for her blue hat, but Keith held her wrist, stopping her from putting the hat on.

"Don't put on the stupid hat."

'What? Why not?" Betty asked in irritation. Keith leaned in her face and used his free hand to brush her bangs to the sides.

"Why? Because you looked prettier without it covering your face." He could list all the reason why she was beautiful. He could have kiss could have told her he love her. But he stopped himself before doing any of these things. He stepped back.

"Well, now that we're done, don't you have a date to get to?"

"Yeah. I should probably get going. Thanks for your help." Betty smiled sweetly as the two made it down stairs. They said their goodbyes as Betty stuffed her hat in her back pocket. Before she left, Betty saw her old friend smiling and waving. But behind that smile was suffering and pain that couldn't possibly seen.

As the door closed behind him, Keith went upstair to clean up the makeup. Instead, he slumped down at the foot of his bed and place a hand on to the area where his heart should be. He closed his eyes and remember how happy Betty was.

_If someone could make her happy like in the past, I might be able to give her up. _

Tears started rolling behind his sunglasses and down his cheek but he didn't made a noise in the already silent wanted to wish her happiness and move on. He wanted to hide himself, conceal himself, and try to change himself like make-up. But he couldn't escape the truth.

_But it will still hurt like hell, wouldn't it?_


End file.
